An Abundance of Hatchlings
by Viktor Mayrin
Summary: Prize fic from my 100 followers giveaway on Tumblr. Dragon AU where Jaune and Pyrrha watch Nora and Ren's clutch for a day.


An Abundance of Hatchlings

By Viktor Mayrin

_A/N: Passivefan's request for my 100 followers Snippet Giveaway on Tumblr. She wanted Jaune and Pyrrha from my Dragon AU to spend the day with Ren and Nora's hatchlings._

"You _what_?" Pyrrha finally managed to say. "I'm sorry, but you just say that-"

"Ren and I need some time to retrofit the caverns for the hatchlings. And we want the pair of you to get some experience watching hatchlings. It'll be good for you." Nora chirped. "Also, I know you handled Lysandra's brood well. She tells me that you even managed to keep all your scales."

"That... that wasn't because I _wanted_ to watch the hatchlings. It was adapt or-"

"Oh, you're just being dramatic. There's only seventeen of them. You'll be fine. And I'm sure Arconius will love playing with them." Nora continued as she inspected an emerald. "Hmm... you know, I think this gem is actually made from three kinds of Dust."

AAoH

"Oh, lovely. I still haven't met the brood yet. I've heard that they've got some incredible plumage." Jaune said as he polished a goblet. "They're what, two decades now? They'll probably want to go flying in the valleys for agility practice."

"You're not upset?"

He shook his head and placed the goblet back onto the table. "Not particularly. Hatchlings are amazing. While I love the privacy and autonomy, I do admit that I miss watching the hatchlings."

"They're _Quetzal_ hatchlings though." Pyrrha said, emphasizing the class.

"And they're also Imperial hatchlings. Ren's very good at keeping broods in line, you know. While I don't expect them to be perfect little creatures, they'll be manageable to a degree. You just need to get them focused on something." Jaune responded as he daintily picked up a length of gold chain and sniffed it. "Hmmm. The purity is lacking... I'll have to ask Daemonith do some work."

AAoH

"I am not a _jungle gym_." Pyrrha growled as seven hatchlings clung to her spinal spikes. "And be careful! The drop could-"

"Oooooh, when she's mad she rumbles!" One of the four chirped happily. "Do it again!"

"Aw, no fair!" Called one of the crowd hanging off of Jaune's back. "Arconius, can you rumble too?"

Jaune made a noise deep in his throat as he navigated the twisting tunnels. "Well, my rumble is never going to be _quite_ like hers. Ah, smell that? That's fresh air. We're quite close now."

The hatchlings perked up as they caught the slight change. There was a chorus of chirps and whistles as they leaped down from the older dragons and glided to the opening at the end of the tunnel. The hatchlings gasped in wonder as they billowed out onto the plateau overlooking a canyon. Jaune settled himself next to the group, wrapping his tail around his foretalons. Pyrrha grumbled something in accented Rankan and shook her wings as a particularly cold gust swept over them. The hatchlings ruffled their feathers and shrieked in joy.

"Alright," Jaune called to the hatchlings as they began to spread their wings, "we're going to do some canyon flying now. Okay, hatchlings with manes and feathers, you're with me. We're going to navigate the trench. Pyrrha will take the rest of you to the waterfall at the end of the canyon. From there we'll meet back here. First group back gets a gift from the Treasure Room."

The hatchlings dutifully arranged themselves with their respective flight partners while Pyrrha gave him a searching glare. Jaune shrugged, an oddly human gesture that he'd picked up from her, and then slipped into a flight stance, shaking his wings out. "Ready, everyone? _GO!_"

Almost as one, the hatchlings leapt off the edge of the plateau. Jaune's group immediately swooped behind him and trailed in his wake as he lead them into the serpentine trench near the bottom of the canyon. Pyrrha's group group followed her up to gliding height and began the controlled descent towards the waterfall.

AAoH

"I won! I won!" A hatchling cried, her indigo feathers puffed out with pride. "I'm the best and fastest flier and I even kept up with Arconius!"

The rest of her siblings crowded around her, expressing their admiration for their sister with chirps and loud purrs.

"Wow Azzy! How'd you even keep up?"

"Azzy, Azzy! You gotta teach me that roll you did to get through the spikes!"

"Azzy! By Fimbulvetter you got so fast!"

Jaune calmly scooped up the hatchling from the pile and placed her between his horns. "Looks like you get the prize, little one. Come along."

"Not 'little one'!" She cried indignantly. "Azuré!"

Jaune laughed. "Finally decided, have you? I'd been wondering. To the Treasure Room!"

As he bounded into the cave system, Azuré shrieked with glee.

AAoH

"Arconius! Arconius! I want that one!" Azuré called as she put her talons on a chalice. "It's the prettiest!"

Jaune inspected the chalice briefly. "Really? You don't want something more intricate?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I want that one!"

Jaune chuckled as he put the chalice into her outstretched talons. "Well, you've certainly earned it. Here you are, Azuré. The first piece of your hoard. Keep it well."

The hatchling let out a shriek of joy and nuzzled the chalice with her face.

AAoH

Pyrrha shed her dragonshape, scratching at her scalp and drawing her cloak closed around her. "_Finally_. How can you _stand_ them?"

Jaune gave her a slow smile before shifting. "It reminds me of when I was a hatchling. There was a camaraderie that I miss dearly, being an orphan hatch. And they're really not that bad. They didn't even tear off any of your scales."

"A small mercy, that. I was afraid they would kill themselves at the waterfall." She grumbled. "Can you imagine having to explain to Ren and Nora that one of their clutch fell into a lake and got stuck?"

Jaune slipped his arm around her shoulders. "They are not so fragile, _tul Tarva_." He assured her. "They're certainly old enough to know how to get out, in any event. Come along."

As they walked through the main cavern, Pyrrha sighed. "What was with that hatchling that you took to the Treasure Room? She was as bubbly as a kitten."

"Ah." Jaune nodded. "It's a sensation that happens when a dragon begins their hoard. It's not her _Rik'va_, but it's her first piece of treasure. She'll be over the moons for the next few days. That, and she's named herself."

"Ah. I didn't know."

Jaune placed a gentle kiss on her head. "It's alright. Your human customs still confuse me on a daily basis."

"_Jerk_." She shot back, a smile forming on her face. "And you're lying. The only problem you have is that you can't even be bothered to wear shoes."

"Yes, well. Human feet really are quite interesting you see..."

End


End file.
